1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tie-down straps, and more specifically, to an adjustable tie-down apparatus having two strap members with double loops on each end and a tensioning mechanism for securing boats, motorcycles, aircraft and other objects during storage or transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other strap tie-down devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,443 issued to Veldon Waters on Apr. 25, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,641 issued on Nov. 12, 1991 to Chiang C. Chuan.
Another patent was issued to Hans-Werner Kamper on Apr. 14, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,536. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,955 was issued to An-Chuan Chou on Mar. 16, 1993 and still yet another was issued to Donald L. Dickerson Sr. on Dec. 17, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,622.
Another patent was issued to Frederick R. Dahlin on Aug. 24, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,665. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,666 was issued to Donald R. Waters on Aug. 24, 1999. Another was issued to Russell L. Dumcum on Feb. 27, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,554 B1 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 6, 2001 to Stephen D. Jackson et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,848 B1.
A patent was issued on Jun. 11, 1980 to Nissim Alfassa as U.K. Patent Application GB 2 061 436 A and on Oct. 3, 1999 U.K. Patent Application GB 2 328 919 A was issued to William James Millar Robb.
Another patent was issued to Richard C. First on Jun. 13, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,644.
A strap tie down device combining the winch-pulley effect comprising an elongated rigid frame made up of a base and two spaced parallel side plates attached perpendicular to opposite sides of said base, at both ends of the frame a set of at least two transverse extending connecting rods joined to both sides of the plate members, the connecting rods being separated from each other by sufficient distance to permit a looping of the strap between the rods, the loops are capable of being held in place by adding a removable rod under the loop, and a winch-type strap tightening apparatus attached to the side plate members between the inner connecting rods at both ends of the frame, and a device for rotating the winch-type strap tightening apparatus so as to tighten any strap placed in the strap adjusting device, and a device for holding the tightening apparatus to prevent unwinding.
A buckle for locking straps used for fastening goods includes a belt having two loop ends each enclosing a pair of rectangular lower and upper rings and a rectangular loosening ring with a flat side. A strap winds each pair of rings. One of said straps encloses the rectangular loosening ring such that it is locked when the loosening ring is in a horizontal position, and is allowed to slacken when said loosening ring is in a vertical position.
A tensioning assembly for the stepwise tightening and releasing of a tensioning strap includes a frame, a tensioning lever, and a wind-up spindle supporting ratchet wheels. A driving pawl which is movably mounted on the tensioning lever serves to rotate the wind-up spindle when the strap is being tightened. Reverse rotation of the wind-up spindle is prevented by a pair of locking pawls which are movably mounted on the frame. The lower or bearing end of the tensioning lever has an unlatching cam which permits the locking pawls to be alternatingly moved out of engagement with the teeth of the ratchet wheels, thus promoting safety by relieving the strap tension in stages. An isolating cam at the bearing end of the tensioning lever permits both locking pawls to be disengaged after the strap tension has been reduced.
A cargo binding device includes a net member, a plurality of intermediate cargo strap members, and a plurality of strap tensioners. The net member is formed of a plurality of longitudinally and transversely extending and intersecting cargo straps whose intersection areas are secured each to the other. Each end portion of the individual longitudinally and transversely extending cargo straps of the net member is formed into a loop. Each strap tensioner includes a spring-loaded push plate member. The push plate member is provided with a plurality of teeth for grippingly engaging an intermediate cargo strap member.
A cargo tie-down device in one embodiment includes hooks and/or loops for connection to the vehicle, a buckle assembly comprising a pair of buckles, and straps which extend through the buckles and interconnect the hooks and/or loops. The straps extend a plurality of times between the buckles to provide a mechanical advantage for the tie-down device. Loops or handles on the straps allow the user to easily pull a take-up strap to initially take in the slack in the strap, and then to pull a winch strap to tightly secure the tie-down device over the load. Releasable cam locking mechanisms on the buckles normally engage the straps during the tightening process, but can be manually manipulated to release the straps to remove the tie-down device from the vehicle. In a second embodiment, the tie-down device comprises a pair of hooks for connection to the vehicle, a single buckle, and a strap which extends through the buckle and interconnects the hooks. The strap again extends a plurality of times between the buckle and one hook to provide a mechanical advantage. The buckle in the second embodiment also includes a releasable cam locking mechanism which normally engages the strap but can be manually manipulated out of engagement with the strap.
A tie down device for securing an automotive vehicle by its wheels and tires into a transport vehicle, is described. The tie down device includes a first strap and a second strap with the second strap connected at its first end to the first strap near the first end of the first strap. The first end of the first strap has a first loop which forms the first end of the device. The second end of the second strap has a second loop which forms the intermediate end of the device. To configure the device, the second end of the device is passed first through the second loop and then through the first loop. The device is then positioned on the tire such that the second strap extends over the top of the tire on the wheel and the first strap extends around the tire. The second end of the device is wrapped around the spool of a ratchet which is part of a securing mechanism which connects the device to the bed of the transport vehicle. The first strap is able to slide within the loops in order to allow the device to adjust to any size wheel for better fit during tensioning.
A hold down system for securing a vehicle to a transporter includes at least one hold down device for each wheel of the vehicle. The hold down device includes a short strap having two end loops and a long strap. The extremities of the long strap pass through the end loops of the short and the ends of the long strap are attached and tightened to the transporter so that the harness loop formed by the central portion of the long strap and the short strap encircles a portion of the wheel and secures such to the transporter. Each wheel of the vehicle may be individually secured to the transporter to stably maintain the position of the vehicle on the transporter while it is in transit.
A tie-down device to hold tractor trailer dunnage securely to the landing gear of a trailer when the dunnage is not in use. The tie-down device includes a pawl and ratchet winding mechanism having a securement strap which wraps around the dunnage and hooks to an eye hook which is resiliently mounted to a support member to maintain tension upon the securement strap.
An adjustable, flexible tie strap with low insertion and release forces but which provides significantly greater holding force. A tapered head has rearwardly extending ears which engage the body of the strap to prevent withdrawal after the head is passed through a retaining hole in the strap. The design of the ears is such that the lock, or brace, against each other in response to tension on the strap, reducing distortion of the head and increasing the holding power. The strap may also have a tab for attachment to a cord or rope.
A strap tensioning device that uses ratchet means to wind up and secure a tension strap in a tensioned condition for securing loads for hauling or transport. The device is adapted to be moveable along the length of a tension strap prior to tensioning the strap and includes a slotted member having a guide slot through which the strap is threaded for facilitating movement of the device along the strap and to prevent the device from cocking or twisting away from the device when the device is actuated to tension the strap. A slidable hook for a tensioning strap is also provided for use with the tensioning device. The hook includes a guide clip that provides for a receiving slot through which the strap is also threaded. The receiving slot maintains the strap in alignment with the guide slot.
A buckle has a body portion and a pivotally attached lever plate portion, the body having a striker plate and a first latch portion attached thereto and the lever plate having a corresponding second latch portion such that the latch portions interengage on closing the buckle with the plate engaging over the portion to secure the buckle and disengagement being effected on pressure being applied to the striker plate. Improperly latched buckles are caused to latch fully by tension on the cargo straps by virtue of their passage over the cross member.
A cargo strap coiler comprises a hub onto which an elongate flexible member, e.g. a vehicle cargo strap, is coiled, a base which remains stationary during coiling and a rotating member which rotates relative to the base about the axis of the hub to facilitate coiling. Preferably the base and the rotating member both comprise a substantially rectangular member and are removably connected together via cooperating cylindrical stubs forming the hub when connected, located towards one end of the rectangular members. Preferably the rotating member has a retaining means, e.g. a rod parallel to the hub axis located adjacent to the hub, for securing one end of the elongate flexible member. The device may be manually operated via a handle on the rotating member, or be provided with a powered driving means, e.g. an electric motor. Preferably a U-shaped guide means is provided on the base at an opposite end to the stub, and the base may be provided with a handle or alternatively be mountable on a vehicle, e.g. by magnetic means.
While these tie down devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. For example, none allow an attachment to a typical dock cleat having two legs and a cross member forming a cleat opening, where a first loop can be draped about the cleat generally and then its end be routed through the opening as the first loop is routed back to the first loop to be attached to the first loop using a fastening member such as an S-hook.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap that allows an attachment to a typical dock cleat having two legs and a cross member forming a cleat opening, where a first loop can be draped about the cleat generally and then its end be routed through the opening as the first loop is routed back to the 2nd loop to be attached to the 2nd loop using a clasping member such as an S-hook.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap that offers the user a plurality of options for securing an object to another for storage or transport.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap that can quickly secure a boat in a dock slip in a manner that will allow the user to attach one end of the strap to a boat cleat and the other end to a dock cleat without tying a knot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap with elongated loops on the distal ends that can secure motorcycles to trailers, beds of pick-up trucks and other such surfaces without the hooks making contact with the motorcycle and possibly scratching and marring the components thereof.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap wherein the tensioning mechanism could be a cam-type ratchet buckle, a compression buckle or any other mechanism that would serve the purpose of connecting and tightening the two cooperating strap members.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap with a clasping element joining double loops of different lengths, wherein the clasping element could include S-hooks, spring loaded locking clamps or any other applicable clasping device.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap that is simple and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tensionable tie-down strap that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A tie down apparatus is provided that has two strap portions, each with an end having double loops of unequal length and a clasping member for joining the two loops after the longer loop is routed to, and back from, an object. A tensioning mechanism is used to adjust the length and tension of the strap as it is being used for securing boats, motorcycles, aircraft and other objects during storage or transport.
An apparatus is provided for affixing a first object to a second object, the first object having a fastening receptacle and the second object having a fastening receptacle, comprising: an elongated strap having a first portion and a second portion; a length adjustment member, the first strap portion and the second strap portion extending from the length adjustment member, for alternately shortening and lengthening the combined length of the first and second strap portions; the first strap portion further having a first loop and an elongated, longer second loop extending from the first strap portion and beyond the first loop, the extent to which the second loop extends beyond the first loop being large enough such that the elongated second loop can be routed to encompass the first object fastening receptacle and then routed back to the first loop; a fastening member for securing the first loop to the second loop when the second loop is routed back to the first loop from the first object fastening receptacle; and the second strap portion having a distal portion, the distal portion being attachable to the second object fastening receptacle.
In another embodiment, the second strap portion distal portion is a loop, the second strap portion further having an elongated, longer second loop extending from the second strap portion and beyond the second strap portion distal loop, the extent to which the second loop extends beyond the distal loop being large enough such that the elongated second loop can be routed to encompass the second object fastening receptacle and then routed back to the distal loop, the apparatus further comprising a second fastening member for securing the distal loop to the second strap portion second loop when the second loop is routed back to the distal loop from the second object fastening receptacle.
In another embodiment, the second fastening member has a first closing hook for hooking and closing about the second strap portion distal loop, and a second closing hook for hooking and closing about the second strap portion second loop.
In another embodiment, the first object fastening receptacle is a cleat having two legs, a cross piece joining the two legs and, with the first object, forming a cleat opening between the legs, and further wherein the second loop has a distal end and a length such that the second loop can be placed to loop the two cleat legs and the second loop distal end can then be drawn through the cleat opening as the second loop distal end is routed back to the first loop, wherein it is fastenable to the first loop using the fastening member.
In another embodiment, the second object fastening receptacle is a cleat having two legs, a cross piece joining the two legs and, with the second object, forming a cleat opening between the legs, and further wherein the second strap portion second loop has a distal end and a length such that the second loop can be placed to loop the two cleat legs and the second loop distal end can then be drawn through the cleat opening as the second loop distal end is routed back to the second strap portion distal loop, wherein it is fastenable to the distal loop using the second fastening member.
In another embodiment, the fastening member has a first closing hook for hooking and closing about the first loop, and a second closing hook for hooking and closing about the second loop.
In another embodiment, the length adjustment member is ratchetable.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a flotation member, the flotation member being sized such that the apparatus will float.
In another embodiment, the flotation member is attached to the second strap portion.
In another embodiment, the flotation member is attachable to either the first or second strap portions.
In another embodiment, the length adjustment member is a compression buckle attached to the second strap member, the first strap portion adjustably extending through the compression buckle.
In another embodiment, the fastening member is an S-hook.
In another embodiment, the second fastening member is an S-hook.
In another embodiment, the first and second strap portions are separate portions joined by the length adjustment member.
An apparatus is provided in one embodiment for affixing a first object to a second object, the first object having a fastening receptacle and the second object having a fastening receptacle, comprising: an elongated strap having a first portion and a second portion; length adjusting means for adjusting the combined length of the first strap portion and the second strap portion, said portions extending from the length adjustment means; the first strap portion further having a first loop and an elongated, longer second loop extending from the first strap portion and beyond the first loop, the extent to which the second loop extends beyond the first loop being large enough such that the elongated second loop can be routed to encompass the first object fastening receptacle and then routed back to the first loop; fastening means for securing the first loop to the second loop when the second loop is routed back to the first loop from the first object fastening receptacle; and the second strap portion having a distal portion, the distal portion being attachable to the second object fastening receptacle.
In one embodiment, an apparatus is provided for affixing a first object to a second object, the first object having a fastening receptacle and the second object having a fastening receptacle, comprising: an elongated strap having a first portion and a second portion; a length adjustment member, the first strap portion and the second strap portion extending from the length adjustment member, for alternately shortening and lengthening the combined length of the first and second strap portions; the first strap portion further having a first loop and an elongated, longer second loop extending from the first strap portion and beyond the first loop, the extent to which the second loop extends beyond the first loop being large enough such that the elongated second loop can be routed to encompass the first object fastening receptacle and then routed back to the first loop; a fastening member for securing the first loop to the second loop when the second loop is routed back to the first loop from the first object fastening receptacle; and the second strap portion having a first loop and an elongated, longer second loop extending from the second strap portion and beyond the second strap portion first loop, the extent to which the second loop extends beyond the first loop being large enough such that the elongated second loop can be routed to encompass the second object fastening receptacle and then routed back to the first loop, the apparatus further comprising a second fastening member for securing the first loop to the second strap portion second loop when the second loop is routed back to the first loop from the second object fastening receptacle.
In another embodiment, the first object fastening receptacle is a cleat having two legs, a cross piece joining the two legs and, with the first object, forming a cleat opening between the legs, and further wherein the second loop has a distal end and a length such that the second loop can be placed to loop the two cleat legs and the second loop distal end can then be drawn through the cleat opening as the second loop distal end is routed back to the first loop, wherein it is fastenable to the first loop using the fastening member.
In another embodiment, the second object fastening receptacle is a cleat having two legs, a cross piece joining the two legs and, with the second object, forming a cleat opening between the legs, and further wherein the second strap portion second loop has a distal end and a length such that the second loop can be placed to loop the two cleat legs and the second loop distal end can then be drawn through the cleat opening as the second loop distal end is routed back to the second strap portion first loop, wherein it is fastenable to the first loop using the second fastening member.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.